Harry Potter 3: An Odd Twist
by HarryPotterLover413
Summary: Draco is at a shop getting his books for third year when he sees the Weasley's and the trio. Draco says something mean to them and it turns around and they find out he has a sister. His sister thinks he's is sweet, awesome and nice. What happens when she finds out he is meaner than he turns out to be? Draco has a secret. To bad his sister knows what it is and wants to help. Can she
1. Intro

**This my favorite story that I am writing.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings idea, only thing I have is new characters that you don't recognize.**

* * *

**Intro**

**Malfoy Manor, 1978**

It was four years after Voldemort had died it was cold and it was precisely 10 o'clock p.m. and the Malfoy's were thinking to adopt even though they had Draco. The Malfoy's went to the Orphanage that had muggles and wizards and witches. A woman came out with a 2-year-old toddler with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "She's a pure blood right?" Lucius asked her. She blinked at him "Of course" she said to him. But the truth is that little girls father was a half-blood and her mother was a pure blood. The woman pushed the girl forward towards Narcissa, who barely catches her. "What is her name?" Narcissa asked even though she already knew. "This is Dakota Reign. Say hello Dakota." She stayed silent and glared at the woman. The woman pinches her under her armpits, Dakota squealed and looked at Lucius then at Narcissa. "Hi." Lucius signed the papers and gave them to her. "Thank you. Have a good day Ma'am" Lucius said to the woman, which she then looked at him with heart-shaped eyes.

They left with Lucius shaking his head in disgust "Mud-bloods" He says as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. Then him, Narcissa and the toddler named Dakota Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Inside the Manor was Bellatrix and Draco at the kitchen tale arguing over going to bed. "You will go to bed!" Bellatrix yelled at Draco. "I will _not_ go to bed!" Draco yelled with the same intensity. Narcissa went inside the kitchen "You will go to bed after you meet your sister" she said as she moves Dakota in front of her. Dakota looked up scared at Bellatrix "Don't worry she doesn't bite unless you tempt her" Draco says as he jumps off his chair and strides up to Dakota "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He says professionally and holds out his hand for her to shake "Um... Syfrid, Dakota Syfrid" She said as she shakes his hand and then they let go of each others hand. "That woman says your name was Dakota Reign" Dakota rolls her eyes at no one in general "That woman is stupid Reign is my middle name."She said, then she yawned "Bed time" Narcissa said as she picked up Dakota and took her to Dakota's new bedroom with Draco following since his rooms down the hall. "Good night children" Lucius and Narcissa said and Dakota and Draco said at the same time "Good night"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but it is an intro, next will be chapter 1. Read, Review, Tell your friends please. :p**


	2. Chapter 1: You got your hogwarts letter?

**This is it Chapter one is up!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings story, not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You got your Hogwarts letter?**

**Malfoy Manor, 1985**

Dakota was in the bathroom which has a door connecting to the bathroom taking a shower, her mother went into her bedroom and set down a green and silver jumper and black dress shoes. Then she decides to stay in the room, a little while later Dakota gets out the shower and puts on a towel and walks into her room to see a shadow out the corner of her eyes. She screams her head off and Narcissa comes out the shadows "Calm yourself it's your mother" she said as she put her black tights on the bed. "Thanks a lot mom for slightly killing me by increasing my heart rate" Dakota says sarcastically. "Dramatic are we, just put on the clothes I bought you and come to the kitchen. There's a surprise for you downstairs, so hurry" she said as she left.

* * *

**Dakota's pov: **I'm so excited my Hogwarts letter finally came in! Of course Lucius would wait until Draco gets his requirements list but still I'm so happy! I put on the green and silver dress mum bought me, I wonder if that's a hint for me to be in Slytherin but let's pretend it's not. I also put on my black tights and black dress shoes that remind me of muggle tap shoes. Ok so this is how I now about muggle tap shoes, I have some muggle friends and I also have Muggle-born, half-blood and Pureblood friends too. There's a singing place that was just made in the 1960s by Mrs. Grand-Knight. I love singing, Draco also comes, but he doesn't like singing he just goes there for me. All Wizard/Witches and Muggles but you can't come if you're a descendant of good ol' Voldy you're not allowed to come to the shows except for my Uncle Severus Snape but don't tell anyone my older friends who are already in Hogwarts call him bat of the dungeons, they don't need to call him anything else. I grab my purple satchel off my desk and run downstairs trying to remember which hall the dining room is when I accidentally turn right on the second floor when I remember it's the third floor and I turn right and go straight into the dining room. I see them all eating, I look at the clock it's exactly 8:03. I'm three minutes late for breakfast Lucius may just kill me "You're late." Lucius says well thank you captain obvious. "I know and I'm very sorry" I said as I look at my shoes. "Look at me!" He yells at me, I whimper and look at him in the eyes and see he's very mad "It won't happen again" I say scared. He stops looking at me and goes back to his food "Sit, Pinky!" He yells for our house elf, I go and sit down. Pinky was given to us after Harry Potter which Draco hates got Dobby given/tooken away. I love Pinky the reason she's called Pinky is because she is pink from head to toe, we also have Gilly who was named by me and given to me. I named her Gilly from the gilly weed that let's you breath under water. Pinky came immediately and asked "Yes Master Malfoy?" Lucius looked at her and said "Fill Dakota's tray" Pinky bowed and said "Yes master Malfoy." She goes over to me and fills my tray with all my favorites. "Thank you" I whisper low enough so only Draco and Pinky hears, she nods her head and poof out. I start eating, Pinky also has children with Gilly I haven't seen them yet but she says I will soon and when I become older I get to have them. I might give them to Hogwarts though. "Now that you're here, here's your Hogwarts letter" mom says as she gives me the letter. I squealed, took it and read it. It's says:

_Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Then I look at the enclosed list and it reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Yay! Let's go!" I exclaim, "Eat first, we will be obviously going today, the men with the men and the women with the women." Lucius said while I listen and eat my fried eggs. "Okay" I tell him

* * *

Now let me tell you a little more about myself. I am 10 years old getting ready to be eleven in a month, I have dirty blond hair, blue eyes and kinda pale skin. Two years ago people always said I was a doll, that was until I cut my hair. (A/N: Like Cameron from 8 flavahs, that is the character she is based on.) Draco treats me like a little kid just cause I'm two years younger but I know why. Draco does it because he doesn't know that I know, Lucius hits him he's abusive towards Draco when he's "bad" even though he's not. I hate that Lucius tortures him with his spells and curses. I love when we're in music class or I'm with him or he's over with friends cause I know he's safe. One night I was trying to find the kitchen to get some water when I stumbled by a room and heard voices and stayed without anyone knowing and I saw Lucius beat Draco in the back with his cane and Draco said "I'll run away and never come back" Lucius laughed and said "then I'll just go after Dakota but don't worry I'd never beat her just possibly rape her" Draco coughed up blood "I'll take her with me" he said and Lucius slaps him across the face "I'd find you and kill you both." I couldn't believe my ears Lucius would hurt me? I asked myself and after that I always tried to be good so I wouldn't be the one to get Draco in trouble cause one day I threw a tantrum which was kind awful since I was eight and I was suppose to get in trouble but I got sent to my room and I heard Draco crying in his room since were right beside each other. I was shocked cause I never heard or seen Draco cry. But I have a plan I'm going to get us out of this place, I don't know how yet but I will. We finish our breakfast and we all stand up and go over to the fire-place and I go first and say Diagon ally, then the rest flash in. "Come on dear time to get you fit for your robes, then to Ollivanders." she tells me we go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and I get measured. "I'll be at the pet shop, you can go by yourself cause you're a old enough, right?" she asks I answer with "Yeah" and head straight to Ollivanders.


	3. Chapter 2: You have a Sister?

**Sorry that it's so short looked longer on my document.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings only**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You have a sister?**

**Dakota's pov: **I walk into Ollivanders and see no one in sight, that's peculiar. "Mr. Ollivander?" I ask, all of a sudden a guy swings from a ladder and jumps off and I walk to his desk type thingy. "Your Mr. Ollivander?" He laughs "Of course I am, who are you?" I blinked my eyes at him, which is what I do to try to remember someone. "D... Malfoy, Dakota Malfoy" I almost messed up their ritual. "Ah! Of course" He says as he walks into one of the hall cubbies and comes back with a box. He opens it and hands it to me. I already knew what to do because of Draco, I flicked the wand and it broke the nearby flower-pot. I set it down and whispered "Sorry" he goes and gets another one "That's all right, I haven't kept a flower-pot right there for twenty years." He said as he hands me it, I flick it towards the wands and it burst some off the wall. "No, no definitely not" He said as he went and got another one and handed it to me I was so scared, I flicked and was happy when it glowed and didn't blow up on me. He smiled "I guess we found you wand." I smile at him "Yep, thank you. Bye Mr. Ollivander" I say as I walk out the door.

** Draco's pov: **I walk into flourish & blotts and see Harry, Hermione and the Weasley Crew. Ginny and Harry are looking at a book, I smirk at this and walk up to them. "We'll look here it's the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Looking for a caterer, let me guess Potter will be paying of course. But I guess now all you guys now are boyfriend and girlfriend." Weaslette got in my face, well not really since I'm three inches taller than her. "Shove off Malfoy, no one asked your opinion." She stole my line, just then Dakota walked through the door. "HI Draco!" She said as she stands right beside me. "Wow your Harry Potter!" She exclaims, I glare at her. She looks at me. "I mean ugh your Harry Potter. That convincing enough Draco?" She asks me, as I get red in the face. "Well it looks like you have your own girlfriend, Malfoy." Harry said which brings me back to reality. "Who seems to have the hots for Harry." Ron says, Dakota looks repulsively at me. "Ew that's my brother you ninny" They all look at me "You have a sister?" They all asked simultaneously. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Hermione looks at me and says "Well we never knew you even had a sister." Just then the bell rings and in comes our father and mother. Lucius looks at me then Dakota. "Do you have your books?" I adjust the strap of my satchel and say "Yes, father" Dakota turns sheet white, I have no idea why. "No, father." She says as she goes to get her books. This is kind of so awkward, I just wish anything could happen to stop it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come up. "All right children let's go." He looks up and sees my dad. "How is it that every year we see you, is it expected now to see you every time?" Woah! This might get feisty, just when there's no popcorn in sight. Dakota walks back over to us with her books in hand and looks up at father. "I got them." Father stops looking at Mr. Weasley and looks down at her and nods his head and walks out the door. Narcissa, Dakota and I follow him.

* * *

**Read, Review and tell your friends please. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: You get to go to Hogwarts?

**This has to be the most hardest part to write when you have writers block, But have no fear I finally finished it after *coughs* 10 days. I also changed it from dancing to singing.**

**Read, Review, Tell your friends please**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You get to go to Hogwarts?**

**Dakota's pov: **It has been two weeks since we went to Diagon alley and today we're going to Hogwarts. It was just after we ate breakfast and thankfully I was on time and I didn't get lost. But that's probably my brain being mean to me and I know that when I come back I'll get lost again. Narcissa aka my mother hugged me and then hugged Draco and looked me and him in the eye lovingly. "I love you both very much and I'll see you this Christmas" Draco and I nodded and left to the Hogwarts express. Before I could enter the train Draco pulled me back. "Yes Draco?" I said.

"I don't care which house you're in, as long as your happy." He said which I thought was so heart warming but of course I wouldn't let him know that. "Aw getting mushy on me Draco?" I said mockingly, whoa Sirreanna(A/N: Pronounced Seer-ree-anna) has rubbed off on me. "I'm just kidding Draco. But it does matter, I want to be in Gryffindor but they have me in as Dakota Malfoy. The Malfoy's are the top hatred of Gryffindor's and feared by most Hufflepuff." I said looking at the ground, he picked my chin up which forced me to look at him. "You are not alone, you have your singing buddies. Like Sirreanna." He said, I scoffed. Of course he said Sirreanna, she's only the most sneakiest person alive. The train bell rung which meant we had to hurry up and get on. "Whichever house you're in it doesn't matter, I know you'll just be awesome in it. See you after the sorting." He said as he steps onto the train.

I step on the train and go to the first years compartments and see the familiar look of that shiny black hair. "Sirreanna!" I exclaim as I go into the compartment. "Hey Dakota! How was your last month of non singing freedom" she says to me smirking. Sirreanna Snape: Daughter of Savannah Snape and Uncle is none other than is my Uncle Severus Snape. When I usually explain that to people they're like, "So you and Sirreanna are related right?" But no we are not related, Severus isn't even mu Uncle. My mom loved Uncle Severus like a brother so they decided to become brothers, you know even though she's a girl. I put my trunk on top of the shelf and sat across from her. "I got to go over to Uncle Severus' house for two weeks but then I had to leave so he could get ready for Hogwarts. Which house do you want to be in?" I ask her even though I already know I just want to calm her down. "Slytherin of course no doubt about it. I'm a Snape I would die in any other house!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around like she always does. Uncle Severus has a sister named Savannah Snape who had my BFF Sirreanna Snape. I would never ask this question out loud but do all their names going to have to start with S? "But your mom was in Ravenclaw, you could be in that house."

Sierra which is a common nickname some people call her, snorted out loud which if her mom was here she would have like ten-hour discussion to her about why that's not lady like. "I don't know if you know this but I'm not smart, I need to get in Slytherin." She said then she blocks me out and looks out the window. Then my two other twin friends burst through the door. "We... finally... found... you." They both said at the same time out of breath.

"Hey why is Sierra over there looking lonely?" Madison asked. I know it's Madison because she is wearing her boy jeans and her one of the guys t-shirts, Madison is a huge tomboy and then we have her twin Mackenzie is a total girlie girl she was wearing a pink skirt and a pink shirt with ruffles. If you want to tell them apart when school starts Madison told me she asked if she could wear slacks and they said yes so guess who's going to wear slacks and who's wearing a skirt. "She's scared which house she's going to be in." I tell them. "Oh" they say as Madison sits by Sierra and Mackenzie sits by me. All of a sudden a blonde girl shows up by the door wearing Head girl badge comes in our compartment. "I suggest you put on your uniforms we'll be there soon." She said, then left out the compartment. We all get dressed and just sit there in silence.

Ten minutes later Sierra gasps and we all look at her. "Guys look out the window." We all look out the window in aw as we see the castle. Then the train stops and Sierra and Madison fall on their butts from sitting in the seats wrong. Mackenzie and I look at each other and start laughing. They both stood up and brushed of their cloaks. "Shut up!" Sierra snarled at us. "Calm yourself, let's go." I say to her, just as we go to leave I see Draco and his drones who I hate come in front of the compartment. "Aw, good. I thought you girls were going to stay on the bus and hope for the best." All us girls laughed and left out the compartment.

"You don't think we'd do that right, cause that'd be stupid where would we go without you know our parents killing us?" Madison said. "You heard what I said, you hope for the best." We were talking and having fun until we got inside and Draco got quiet and stopped smiling. "I will see you Sirreanna later in the Slytherin." Sierra put a small smile on her face, "Yeah I hope so." We walked over to where the first years are and we saw a mean, strict looking lady come to us. She cleared her throat to quiet us down. "We will be going into the great hall for you all to get sorted, whether if it is in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and/or Slytherin or Ravenclaw the sorting hat will put you in the right house. After that your prefects will take you to your dorm and explain everything to you. Let's head in." She said as she opened the door and it showed this his huge place where there were thousands of kids in the great hall that's what Draco said it was called. We went to the front of the room and there was stool with a hat on it. It's the sorting hat, this is a really awful joke but Uncle Severus said that when they were standing with Lily Potter beside them that she said the most god/merlin joke. It should be called the sitting hat, and even though it wasn't funny Uncle Sev laughed at it for her sake. "I will call you by name and you will come and get on the stool." She said as she lifted the hat.

And the Sorting began...

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up! yay! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**Love, the HPLover413**


	5. Chapter 4: You are in what house?

**This is Chapter 4 which I am so excited for I can't wait.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings made this not me. **

**I am also sorry I didn't put the train scene between the dementors and Harry but it will come up I just didn't want to make Draco look like a douche in front of his sister just yet. The**** characters look like this. I changed who they looked like. **

**Sirreanna- Isabelle Fuhrman (In the movie orphan)**

**Dakota- Kiernan Shipka**

*******New Character* Ryan- Dylan O'Brien (The internship)**

**Madison and Mackenzie-Camilla and Rebecca Rosso (Suite life of Zack and Cody)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You are in what house?**

**No one's pov**

"Ackerley, Stewart."

The great hall was quietly waiting for the hat to make its decision. You could probably hear a pin drop at the silent sound of the great hall.

"Ravenclaw!" A round of applause came from all four houses but Slytherin a much more bored sound.

_**End pov.**_

**Dakota's pov:**

Not many names were called before they got to the M's, four Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and four Gryffindors. I am scared out of my mind. I wonder if I run out and look for Uncle Severus' office I can hide out there. No that won't work Draco we'll find me in five minutes flat, he always seems to know where I am.

"Malfoy, Dakota!"

Sudden burst of whispers came out of everyone but the Slytherins about Draco having a sister. I heard one guy say I must be some crazed half-pint eleven year old girl who somehow changed my name to match his. One I'm not some crazed fan and two... I am not a half-pint! I am four-foot nine that is tall for an average eleven year old, right? Uh-oh everyone's staring better walk up there.

I slowly walk up the steps and notice Ms. McGonagall's patience wearing thin so I quicken my pace and sit on the stool. She sets the hat on me and all of a sudden it's talking to me in my brain. Talk about creepy. _"Hmm. You have much courage, much bravery just like your mother. Let's see if this is for good or evil. You belong in the house of _Gryffindor!" Every house except for the Slytherin house clapped for me, I stood up and looked at Draco and saw him smile for a brief second than it vanished. I walked over to the Gryffindor house and immediately saw my older gay (not so hidden) friend Ryan. I walked over to him and saw him talking to who I think Draco called the weasel twins but I think he meant Weasley. I sat down right in front of Ryan and smirked my oh so perfect Malfoy smirk. "Hi Ryan."

"Hey."

"Let's watch Sierra and the twinsies get sorted."

"Snape, Sirreanna!"

Ms. McGonagall yelled and looked straight at her. Sierra stood up and walked towards the stool. I heard many whispers such as a guy saying; "I didn't know Snape had a daughter.", and a guy replying; "I didn't know he knew how to love." and a girl replying; "Yeah especially with that ice-cold heart of his." Oh if only they knew how loving, caring he is and how he has a wife. By now Sirreanna was on the stool, smiling and all of a sudden she looked panicked.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

Oh no I can't believe this happened. A burst of talking went around the great hall. "Can this happen?" I ask Ryan, he looks at me and shrugs. Oh, I can always depend on him. Note the sarcasm. Sierra was standing up there awkwardly not knowing which house to sit down in. She looked at me and all I could do was nod my head and she walked over to the Gryffindor house. She cringed when she saw all the death glares from each house.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled.

She sat down right beside me and layed her head on my shoulder. I couldn't say anything since the sorting started again. "Come on, don't mope. Look Mackenzie's up next." Sierra picked up her head and looked back over to the rest of the first years.

"Sullivan, Mackenzie!"

She stepped up to the stool and sat down and looked around at each house nervously, but I don't think she has a problem. She could go to any house and it'd be fine she's a half-blood, pretty and nice most of the time. The only time she's mean is when it comes to family she loves them all very much. Mackenzie looked calm and peaceful like she does everyday.

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled and went to the Gryffindor table and sat right beside me. "Hey if Madison gets into Gryffindor you four best friends will be with each other forever." Ryan said towards us three.

"I so hope Mads in Gryffindor I don't know what I'll do without her. Don't tell her I said that though."

"Sullivan, Madison!"

Madison breathed in nervously and walked up to the stool, she sat on the stool and looked straight at Mackenzie. Mackenzie gave her thumbs up and looked sympathetically at her. It has been about two minutes and I'm not patient, I wish I could up to that hat scream "Get on with it!" But everyone would look at me like I lost my mind.

"Gryffindor!"

Finally that stupid hat said something. Madison got off the stool and sat down beside Sierra and hugged the moping girl. "Anyone else from singing 'camp' come to Hogwarts or did they all go to Boszorkány és varázsló iskola varázslás?"

"I don't think so. I think a couple of the older ones came, so we won't know till tomorrow."

"True."

After the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat which got the whole place quiet. "Meet your new professor, professor RJ Lupin!" The hall erupted in cheers except the Slytherin table. Lupin stood up and bowed slightly towards the left then to the right. He sat back down which then everyone stopped clapping. "for the first years for you to know the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to not go into it. Now that that's cleared up... Let the feast begin!"

The whole tabled became covered in food and that chatter started up. I looked at Draco and Blaise, I was staring at Draco and he glance my way smiled and put up his thumbs. Now I can sleep tonight without worrying. I hope.

We all were eating at the table and it was going quite well except for the glaring that Sirreanna and I were getting. But like always our group of four peoples and our buddy Ryan have fun by joking around and acting just plain crazy but quietly cause we didn't want to draw attention. Then the - I think they were called- golden trio came in and sat down close to were we were sitting and I think Ginny Weasley ran up to them and sat right down by Harry freakin' Potter!

**Sirreanna's pov:**

Suddenly the great all mighty Harry Potter and his sidekicks come into the great hall not really going all that unnoticed. Those words weren't exactly mine that's what Uncle Severus says about them.

Mackenzie looked all of us smiling a big smile at us. She cleared her throat so Madison and Dakota would look at her, it worked. "You guys remember right?" Now I am utterly confused remember what. She looks at all our confused expressions and scowls. Usually when scowling it makes people faces scrunch up and look ugly but on Mackenzie's face it looks adorable, I have never actually seen her scowl though you know until now.

"Ask the most random question day!" She exclaimed in a singing tone. A few Gryffindors looked over at us by hearing what she said. I mentally slap myself on the forehead while Dakota did it physically. She looked pitifully at Mackenzie.

"Sorry I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry you weren't the only one." She muttered but loud enough for us to hear it. We all flinch we're going to be hearing her give us a 'stern' talking to later.

"Sorry" We all mutter towards her.

Ryan looks amusingly at us and put his regular smirk on his face, I was surprised when he said he was in Gryffindor because I really thought he'd be in Slytherin. Then again here I am the first person to be put into two houses. "So what is the question this year? Wait who gets to choose this year?" Dakota asked looking at Mackenzie. "It's Mads turn."

Madison smirked and rubbed her palms together while putting on a thinking face. "If you had to die...?"

"Who in the heck starts a question off like that?" Some red-headed girl asked with a slight squeak to her voice. What was her name? Oh! It was Ginerva aka Ginny Weasley. I have a feeling she going to be the first person to want to make enemies with me. I think maybe every Weasley will become an enemy just because of me being a Snape and not to mention one again I am in freaking GRYFFINDOR _AND_ SLYTHERIN! "I do!" Madison says through clenched teeth, did I mention that Madison hates being interrupted and that Ginny is lucky there is about a hundred-fifty or more people here or Madison would have jumped across the table and choke her to death.

You might think I am overreacting but trust me she has tried to do it before once... or five times. "Now after I was so interrupted, _my _friends. If you were to have to die in a movie and the director was like make a funny line for your last words. Sirreanna you first since you here are the funniest." Which is true I'm kind of the joker in the group. The best joke I could come up with is so unoriginal but still funny to hear. "I got one."

"Do tell", She asked.

"My last words funnily would be, I put the money in the-" I cut myself off by clutching my stomach and fake dying on the table. All my friends laugh and I hear a few Gryffindors chuckled. Yes, I nailed it. "Wait where'd you put the money?" Madison exclaimed while shaking my shoulders. I knew she was joking since she is smarter than that but I guess a certain girl thought differently.

"What are you daft? Do you really think she has money in the bank? She probably is poorer than the dirt, she isn't worth anything!" I knew her, I saw her this summer. Her name was Lavender Brown, I heard she was really nice but a terrible gossiper. I guess me being here her nice went out the window and so did mine. I stopped my fake dying pose and stood abruptly, careful not to flip the table over and stalked towards her.

I brought my arm back, hand in a ball ready to punch her in the face when...

* * *

**The words that you don't understand are in Hungarian and it says Witch and Wizard school for Wizardry. Sorry but I love cliff hangers because it gets you excited for the next one! I tried to make this longer for you guys. I promise to update in a couple of weeks! Bye Review, Follow, Favorite or else I'm kidding maybe.**


	6. AN I am so sorry

**I am so sorry that I have not been updating even though I said I would. **

**I am currently grounded but I will update as soon as I can. **

**But in the mean time maybe you guys can Review, Favorite or Follow. **

**Thank you all my faithful readers for waiting.**

**Sin.,**

**HPLover413**


End file.
